Summer Love
by TVDiariesObsessed
Summary: Set after season 2: It's the summer of choices, love, and adventure as Damon puts Elena Gilbert back together. Her heart is broken and torn to shreds as her first love leaves her to join Klaus. It is up to Damon to show Elena that life can go on. Desperate times call for desperate measures. SMUT AND FLUFF!
1. Rumi

**Author's Note-So this is a new story that is going to be relatively short. This takes place right after season two ends. It's about Damon and how he pieces Elena back together, while on the way, they end up falling for one another. This is just basically a story for me to write in my free time. It's my release from my other serious story. Please tell me what you think. And I promise you that it's not going to stay this depressing forever. Trust me!**

* * *

_"Don't grieve. Anything you lose comes around in another form."_

_Rumi_

* * *

Pain.

Excruciating pain that will not stop rippling through her body as she lies in her bed, the covers drawn over her small body. It is as if her body was hit by a semi as she groans in protest of moving.

Elena Gilbert doesn't have the energy or motivation to get out of her bed and to stop lying in her misery. The sun is blasting into her room; her bedroom door is closed; effectively shutting her off from Alaric and Jeremy who are downstairs most likely playing video games. And when her cell phone rings for the tenth time that day, she lets her hand blindly reach out and toss it onto the ground; successfully breaking the back off of her phone and letting the battery fall out so she doesn't have to hear her cheerful ring tone that belongs to Caroline.

It has been exactly five days, seven hours, and fifty-three minutes since she has seen anyone besides Jeremy who would say goodnight to her and Alaric who promptly checks in with her at eight in the morning. Elena knows he is sleeping on their couch. The second day she went downstairs for water she saw him in the morning, sleeping and shivering away in the living room.

That was the last time she went downstairs; the thought of Alaric sleeping in their house and taking care of her and Jeremy just reminds Elena of the fact that they have no one else. Not one single family member is still alive to take care of them. They are alone.

Alone.

Abandonment.

That's all she feels as she curls into a ball under her covers. Just the simple action of moving makes her body contort in pain. She has been cooped up in her room for five days, and has barely moved from her bed for the last three days. She has stopped going downstairs for necessary water and food. Magically, her necessities started showing up on her bedside table each morning and night.

And every time she woke up, her empty water glass and untouched food would be cleared away, and a new hot meal and cold cup of water replaced her garbage. She has a feeling that Jeremy and Alaric weren't the only two people to see her.

Damon Salvatore is taking care of her, but she refuses to give in again. She won't take anything from him. Not food, not comfort, and definitely not intimacy; a kiss was too much to begin with. Sure, he was dying, but a kiss shared between them will forever change their relationship.

Not again. Never again, she reminds herself as she shifts in her bed again. She is low on fuel and energy and so her body is quickly shutting down on her. She isn't being healthy, and Elena knows that, but she can't care. Nothing matters anymore.

Elena makes herself comfortable in her bed once more and sighs. She keeps telling herself that she will get up, but she never does. Then the next day will come and go; her summer wasting away at the fault of herself.

How much more wallowing can she do?

He had left her. _He_ just left because he loves his brother too much. He is protecting his only family member left. But why did he leave her behind without so much as a goodbye? It hurts, deeply, and Elena feels tears come to her eyes once again.

Stefan is her world. She is in love with him, she was sure of it. But now, he has gone and she didn't think he is coming back.

Just as Elena is getting over her twenty-eighth crying fit, she thinks she hears a sound in her room. Her arms tentatively pull her covers off of her tear stained face, not caring how she looks since she doesn't care about much the last couple of days.

Slowly, looking around for any intruders, she notices a new cup of water on her bedside table and her favorite meal of grilled cheese with carrot sticks on the side. There is even an individual cup filled with ranch dressing for her to dip the carrots in. A small, miniscule smile tuggs at the corner of her mouth.

But instead of indulging in the delicious looking food, she closes her eyes and falls into bed again, cuddling with her blankets. The thought of getting up, dressing¸ eating, and going through the motions hurts Elena. She can't move on with normal day things. If she moves on, then that really means Stefan left her.

Elena Gilbert is a coward. She is not ready to face her friends with their sympathy looks, fake smiles, and cheerful attitudes; because if she faces them, moves on with her life, then Stefan really isn't coming back.

That thought is just too painful for Elena to bear, and so she closes her eyes and succumbs to a fitful sleep.

* * *

By day seven Elena has managed to avoid Caroline and Bonnie when they decided to come over to her house to see her in person. Elena had heard them at the door, via the open window in her bedroom. They were right below her on the front porch; trying to get past Jeremy. He didn't budge when Caroline threatened to use vampire force. Elena was pretty sure her blonde friend was joking, but she wouldn't put it past Caroline to actually use forcefulness.

"Jeremy," Bonnie said with a plea. "We're her best friends. She needs us right now."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. He was still upset with Bonnie for locking him in the old witches place while the ritual went on. "If she really needed you then she would have answered your million phone calls. What she needs is time away from all the supernatural things in her life."

Elena had smiled when she heard Jeremy defend her reasoning for pushing everyone away. She wasn't ready and still isn't ready to face her friends and their pity looks.

Caroline huffed and crossed her arms. "Let us in or else we'll force ourselves in. Plus, we know Damon's been allowed in. He _can't_ be the best influence for Elena right now. He's probably corrupting this minute!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms and blocking both Bonnie and Caroline from entering his home. "Damon is here because he's Alaric's friend. Alaric's been staying here the past couple of nights. Or did you two forget that we just lost Jenna?" Jeremy hissed at Bonnie and Caroline and that brought tears to Elena's eyes.

Her brother had also lost Jenna. It wasn't just her. She wasn't the only one trying to heal; she, Jeremy, and Alaric were all healing. Screw moving on and watching stupid outdoor movies with friends. Alone time is needed and welcomed.

"Jeremy," Bonnie murmured. "Please. We are all here for you guys."

Jeremy shook his head and started closing the door. "Please just give us our space right now."

That was an hour ago and now Elena is standing in her room, staring at her untouched breakfast. Someone, knowing it was Damon, brought her two pieces of toast with scrambled eggs.

She won't eat it, but the gesture is appreciated; even though she will never admit it.

"So Sleeping Beauty is alive," Damon teases from behind Elena.

She whirls around, and instantly regrets it as she feels dizziness hit her full force. She really should start eating. But she stares at Damon nonetheless. He is sitting on her window seat, his ankles crossed and his hands behind his head to support him comfortably.

He doesn't look away even though he wants too. The Elena standing in front of him is foreign to him. He always knows what to say or do around her. He never had to hide his true feelings, but now he is sure she'll break into a million pieces if he says the wrong thing. And frankly, he's scared being around her. Looking at her, and seeing just how broken she is, touches his heart in unbelievable ways.

Her eyes are hallow, dark circles covering her perfect face that looks defeated. Long brown hair is snarled down her back, clothes are wrinkled on her small body. Damon narrows his eyes as he notices just how much weight she has lost within the last week. It has to have been at least ten pounds give or take. Elena doesn't have weight to lose and that worries him.

He swallows the lump in his throat, standing up slowly, gauging her reaction. She doesn't shy away from him when he advances two steps, but he figures she doesn't have enough energy or common sense to move away from him.

"Elena," Damon whispers desperately. He is right in front of her now, his hand wanting to reach up and move her hair out of her face, but he doesn't. Damon knows he doesn't have the right to touch her. She is perfect and he's the monster; the reason why Stefan has left them both behind. "What are you doing to yourself?"

Tears prick Elena's eyes even though she wills them away. Shutting her eyes, hoping that Damon will be gone when she opens them, is a futile attempt to distract herself from his caring eyes. He is looking at her as if she is a fragile vase, and she hates the look. Pity and sympathetic remarks are what she expects from her friends; what she has been running from the moment Stefan left.

"Don't look at me like that, Damon. Please," she begs softly. A frantic plea to her tone as she hiccups her sobs away; pushing them further down into her stomach to be consumed by only herself at a later time. Damon must not see her break down even more.

Damon bites his inner lip, trying desperately not to snap on Elena, but taking in her small form in front of him, and seeing that she is still wearing Stefan's necklace cuts him in the gut. "Then how am I supposed to act, Elena?" He sneers. "Do you know how worried I have been these past few days? Ric and Jeremy have no clue how to handle you. Blondie is blowing up my phone because you've conveniently shut off yours. And then I have Witchy threatening to blow my brains into millions of pieces if I don't do something right."

Elena sniffles. She doesn't want caring and compassion, but she also doesn't want to hear the truth. She doesn't want to know what Bonnie and Caroline are doing. She doesn't want to know what Jeremy and Alaric are thinking downstairs. She just wants to cuddle back into her bed and pretend the last week hasn't happened.

"Say something," Damon pleads when she doesn't say anything. She looks up at him, opening her mouth slightly before turning away from him. He sees the tears in her eyes and frowns. "Elena," he sighs.

"Please leave," she requests. Elena is stubborn and hates the fact that he is about to witness her crying. "I want to be alone."

"We need to talk about this, and I can't believe you're making me say this, but it's important to _talk_ about this."

"No," Elena whispers desperately. She furiously wipes at her eyes, the tears already sliding down her cheeks just thinking about Stefan and how he has left to save Damon. "I don't want to talk about it. There's nothing to talk about."

"Of course there is," Damon is persistent, grabbing onto her forearm and spinning her around so that she is looking at him again. He hates himself for making her cry again. "If there wasn't anything to talk about then you would be outside and making the most of your summer."

When she doesn't say anything, Damon grits his teeth. "Fine, I'll talk," he bites out. "Stefan is gone. He left to save me, god only knows why. And now we have no idea where he is. Elena," Damon sighs again, "It sucks but it will get better. I promise you that."

He sounds so sure of himself.

"How do you know?"

Her voice is small and innocent like a child's. Damon figures he could have told Elena anything in that moment and she would have believed him, but he keeps telling the truth, going with his gut feeling.

His thumb tentatively reaches up and wipes away one lone tear under her red, puffy eye. "I don't know how I know, but I have a feeling that you will make it through this. I'm not giving up on you yet, Gilbert."

Elena is broken, and Damon is sure he will never get her voice out of his head as she harshly breaks down in his arms. Her knees buckle and sobs wrack her body. Fatigue, hunger, heartbreak, and sorrow fill her cries.

"He's gone. He's really gone," she weeps.

Damon crumbles to the floor with Elena in his arms; stroking her tangled hair. "I know," he soothes.

He doesn't lie to her. He can't promise that he'll return Stefan to Elena. Damon has no idea what the future holds for his brother, but in that moment, he knows Elena will always be safe in his arms.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Durrell

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ)-I recently just saw some deleted scenes for season 2 and one scene mentions Elena's real birthday. Although I always believed Elena's birthday was in late August, since that's when Caroline throws Elena a birthday party, it is revealed in a deleted scene that her birthday is June 22. That's the birthday I mention. Also, there are slight things in this story that will foreshadow and hopefully explain some things in season three. And personally, I'm sorry I have to keep Andy in this. I love her, but not when she's with Damon. But judging by season three, episode 1 she is still with Damon in some way or another.**

**With all this being said, please review. It would mean a lot.**

* * *

_"It is not love that is blind, but jealousy."  
__Lawrence Durrell_

_Day 10_

Damon had left her room three days previous, only after tucking Elena back into her bed and gently sweeping the hair off of her face. Elena pretended to be asleep at the time, letting Damon do whatever he wanted with her and not jeopardizing his "man card". However, Elena also assumed she lied about sleeping just as well as when she lies about other things in her life. He didn't buy it. Damon knew she was awake, but that didn't stop him from putting her teddy bear next to her, getting her a fresh glass of water, and making sure her comforter was wrapped securely around her.

And just when she thought he was going to leave through her open window, she peeked one eye open, but what she saw and felt surprised her. Damon was already leaning down, and he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Never before had she ever felt such a light touch that sent tingles through her body. Tingles of pleasure and guilt filled her to the brim. So she quickly shut her one eye before Damon saw and pretended she was asleep once again.

And now she is lying in her bed, debating whether she should get up and move. But she didn't seem to have a choice because there is a knock on her bedroom door, and before she can rasp out a response, Damon opens it. She isn't used to him using her bedroom door, but she doesn't comment. The window would have been her preferred choice since she has left it open for him, but either way, Elena doesn't really care in the moment.

"Get up," Damon demands with a snarl.

Elena shrinks back in her bed, clutching her teddy bear under the covers to keep her body from shaking due to Damon's harsh tone. He doesn't give her a chance to object as he uses his vampire speed to stand near her, throwing off her covers.

"I said get up, Elena, or so help me God I will force you to get up," Damon threatens.

"Damon!" Elena screeches pathetically. She feels utterly and hopelessly exposed as he stares down at her. She's only in a thin tank top that's riding up her stomach and plaid shorts that hardly cover anything.

He grabs onto her upper arm, yanking her up with his 'human' strength. He doesn't have to use vampire powers to get Elena to comply with him. Also, Damon will never hurt Elena; both people in the room knowing that.

"You need to get up, eat something, and then go say goodbye to one of your best friends. She's leaving for the whole summer and you won't see her until a week before school." Damon is kneeling down so he's eye level with Elena. He searches her eyes for anything that resembles the old Elena.

He finds nothing.

Her eyes are bottomless pits that only hold hurt, pain, and fear. Damon doesn't recognize her and that scares him more than anything.

"Bonnie leaves today?" Elena whispers.

Damon nods, never letting his eyes leave hers. "Yeah, and all your annoying friends are going to be at The Grill tonight, partying it up with the live band there. You're going to miss everything if you keep yourself locked up in this room."

Elena chews on her bottom lip, guilt and regret settling in her. "What am I doing?" Elena asks. Damon's not sure if she's asking him or talking to herself more. "I have barely seen Jeremy the last week and a half. He needs me! He just lost our last family member."

Elena stands up, pushing past Damon as she grabs her towel from the back of her closet door. "Alaric has been sleeping here and I haven't offered him a room, yet!" Pacing now, Elena clutches the towel in her hand with a harsh grip. "Tyler lost a friend, Matt knows that we all _lied_ to him, and now Bonnie's leaving. I've managed to push everyone away and hurt them all again!"

She turns towards Damon, unshed tears in her eyes. "What's wrong with me? Why do I keep hurting people? This isn't like me, Damon! I am not this weak; this feeble. I don't lock myself away from the people who need me. Caroline has called every day, and Matt stopped by yesterday. I just shut them out of my life."

Damon is standing in front of her now, pushing back her tangled hair so he can stare down at her. "Nothing is wrong with you. It's not your fault. You are grieving, but now it's time to move on. I don't want to hear any of this martyr talk." He crouches slightly so he's eye level; his hands moving up to her face and cupping her. "Do you hear me?" He feels like he's talking to a child.

She nods numbly; biting that damn lip, Damon thinks to himself. His thumb lightly moves down her face, touching her bottom lip gently, and releasing it from her white teeth.

"I can't face them," Elena whispers. "I'm not ready."

"I think you're more ready than you think you are," Damon challenges. "And if you want," he swallows first as his blue orbs look her over once more; never letting her go, "I will be with you every step of the way."

Elena hesitates and at first panic settles in Damon's stomach, but he doesn't show it. He looks deeply at her, as if she's the only person in the world before Elena nods her head again.

"Okay," Elena agrees quietly. Not once has she felt this pathetic or helpless. She needs to be strong, she needs to make a plan, and she needs to get Stefan back. If she and Damon brought Stefan back then everything will be okay. He is probably being tortured right now with Klaus, and that thought revolts her.

In ways, Elena and Damon find this moment unusual since she is now asking him about her friends and plans that they made that she doesn't know about. Usually, Elena is also the go to person after Caroline plans events. And at the start of high school, Elena was Caroline in a sense. She planned events like crazy to always be surrounded by her friends and family.

"What time is everyone arriving at The Grill?" Elena asks sullenly. No matter what Damon tells her, she still blames herself for not being around. She was never the girl to cry over a boy like this.

But then again, Matt nor Stefan were ever taken by Klaus and forced to serve a ten year sentence before either.

"It's a surprise Bon Voyage party, so everyone is getting there at seven-thirty while Jeremy is bringing Bonnie at eight. And before you ask, yes, Bonnie and Jeremy are perfectly fine now. Jeremy's done being a punk kid to the witch and the witch is done being judgmental of him for now." Damon smiles down at Elena.

"I should take a shower. We should probably go in an hour," Elena murmurs. Damon nods, letting go of Elena. He wishes desperately to stay, to wash Elena and cherish her body while she soaks in her bathtub. But he can't. The thought alone isn't even healthy since he should not be thinking those things right now.

"Damon?" Elena calls out before she enters her bathroom. She looks at him as he stands in her bedroom doorway. He looks taller than what she remembers, his stoic body making Elena feel calmer by the second. She looks him up and down, taking in his familiar dark jeans, matching belt and tight v-neck black shirt that clings to his body like a second skin. She wants to mention their kiss, make it clear to him that it is not going to happen again, but in this moment, all words are lost on her tongue. She doesn't want to ruin their moment with the mention of a deathbed kiss.

"I just want to say," Elena trails off again.

Damon holds his breath, the looks Elena sending him already explaining themselves in his mind. Their intimacy in his bed hasn't been mentioned yet, and he is in a sorta good mood; he doesn't want it to be ruined; especially if he's forcing himself to be surrounded by her high school friends that always give him a headache.

"I know," Damon said hoarsely.

They both know that the kiss is inevitable to talk about, but for now, they are both content to push the thoughts away.

Instead, Damon smirks his usual smirk and wiggles his eye brows. "Need any help in the shower? Any places you can't reach?"

Elena scowls before pouting her bottom lip and tilting her head up defiantly. She walks away and locks the bathroom door behind her.

Yes, Damon concludes, it might take time and he might not be able to return his brother, but he will be able to return Elena. Slowly, but surely, putting Elena Gilbert piece by piece together is at the top of his to-do list for the summer.

* * *

Damon and Elena walk into The Grill, as close as can be. Elena pretends she doesn't notice Damon right behind her, his hand lightly grazing her back every once in a while. She notices that The Grill is packed with kids her age and she forces a smile, a fake smile that she had practiced when her parents died, whenever someone says something to her.

"You're doing great," Damon whispers so only she can hear. His mouth is right by her ear, and it's his coaxing tone and his encouraging that makes Elena realize he sees her as some kid right now. She's nearly eighteen years old come June twenty-second, and that makes her an adult.

"And if I didn't say it before, on the count of Ric wanting to chop off my manhood, you look spectacular tonight. Just good enough to eat," Damon teases in a low tone, his voice husky and filled with innuendos.

Elena looks down at herself. She had decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, red pumps, and a red tank top that cut low in the front. It wasn't as low as some of the girls in her grade, but it was low enough to fool people into thinking that she is okay and still living her life. She also grabbed her leather black jacket that she wore the previous year a lot whenever she got cold.

Immediately she spots Caroline and Tyler at a table. There are some other girls and guys there, but Matt is missing. Elena looks towards the bar and notices that Matt is behind it. He is washing the countertop and so she decides she should go talk to him first.

Damon doesn't leave her side as she slides past people who smile at her in greeting. It's as if she is just getting back from last summer and starting the school year; everyone is so friendly that night and she figures it's just because it's the beginning of summer and The Grill has their first live band for the summer that night.

Matt looks up and catches Elena's eyes. His blue orbs widen in shock before a small smile crosses his face. No matter what Elena has done to him in the past, Matt is always the one to forgive and forget.

"Finally decided to come out of your house?" Matt asks light heartedly.

There's a slight tension between them as Elena knows that Matt now knows everything about their crazy lives the past year. He knows about witches, vampires, the ritual, and his sister.

Elena swallows her greeting and puts her hand on top of Matt's in comfort. "I'm so sorry about Vicki, Matt."

Matt's smile drops and Elena notices the small movement. A sad look crosses his eyes. He had allowed Caroline to explain everything to him the night Tyler chased him back to the Lockwoods' house. At first Matt hardly believed Caroline, and now that it's sinking in, Matt is just starting to process everything he never believed in before.

"Caroline said that it wasn't you who killed Vicki. You tried to help her. It was Damon who did it," Matt spits out before glaring at Damon. Elena doesn't think she's ever seen Matt so angry before. "It was you who turned my sister. You're the one who just buried her and left her like she was garbage."

Elena sighs, putting herself in between Damon and the bar. She is certain Damon won't cause that much of a scene, but that won't stop the vampire from taunting Matt and engaging in bickering.

"Matt," Elena whispers, "We never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you, and I didn't want to drag you into my mess. I was trying to protect you."

Matt watches as Elena's eyes gloss over and her big, brown eyes bore into his. Her hand is still on his and he feels the warmth that radiates off of his first and only true love. He can never stay mad at Elena because he knows that she always thinks with her heart.

"I'm not the only one who has lost someone, Elena. Of course I'm not mad with you." Matt glances over at Caroline and Tyler who are laughing with two other jocks on the football team. His eyes narrow slightly before he turns back to Elena; who notices his look of disapproval. "It's _them_ I'm mad at. Tyler was my best friend and I actually dated Caroline. How could she keep something like that from me?"

"Cut her some slack," Damon says easily. He sidesteps Elena and leans against the bar, cocking his hip to the side in a smooth manner. "One bourbon," he orders the familiar bartender before smirking back at Matt. "She is in love with you. She didn't want to hurt you either."

Matt scoffs in disapproval. "You _killed_ my sister. I don't want to hear from you; especially about relationship advice. And as for Caroline, she didn't keep things from me because she wanted to protect me. She kept them from me because she was scared that I would reject her. That's a huge difference."

Elena sighs, Damon gets his bourbon, and Matt is called away to bus tables. Elena glares at Damon once Matt is completely gone.

"What?" Damon asks, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "I had to stick up for Barbie. I can't stand her blubbering over Matt." Damon and Elena look over towards Caroline as they hear her laughing. "Although she seems to be into the mutt."

Elena rolls her eyes. "What you did for Caroline was nice, Damon. But Matt is hurt. He knows about all of us. How can we keep him safe now?"

Damon puts both of his arms on Elena's shoulders and looks her in the eyes. By this point, Caroline and Tyler see Elena and Damon. Caroline starts to pull Tyler over to Elena with a big grin on her face.

"Elena," Damon says quickly before blonde Barbie can interrupt. "Please do not worry about the quarterback. As long as Klaus thinks that you're dead, we are all safe."

"Elena!" Caroline squeals before throwing her arms around Elena and engulfing her in a huge hug. "I can't believe you made it. When you didn't return any of my phone calls I was worried you would miss this." Caroline finally lets go of Elena. "So, is this a party or what? I am good, aren't I?"

Elena looks around at the decorations covering the grill. She assumes Caroline probably had to compel the owner to let her decorate. Elena musters one of her fake smiles though. "This is the perfect party for Bonnie."

"Dude," Tyler states uneasily. His hands are in his pockets and he's shifting from one foot to the other. He's looking at Damon and then the floor and then back to Damon.

Elena looks at Caroline with a confused look before biting her bottom lip. Caroline has her hands on her hips now, tapping her foot. "Just tell him Tyler and then forget about it. He hardly deserves to hear this anyways."

Damon takes a sip of his bourbon and Elena pretends she doesn't notice Damon shifting just a little bit closer to her, so half his body is behind her, his free hand on the lower part of her back. He is giving her the strength she needs to be out in public for the first time since Jenna's death and Stefan's disappearance.

"Uh," Tyler clears his throat, "How's the werewolf bite?"

Damon smiles wryly. "If I still had it then I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

Elena elbows Damon in the stomach, he barely being able to feel it. His hand presses harder into her back to let her know that her elbow is duly noted.

"Right," Tyler says before continuing. "I just want to say…uh…sorry, I guess. I wasn't supposed to change that early and if I hadn't nipped you then Stefan wouldn't be gone right now. Caroline told me what's been happening," Tyler turns to Elena. "I'm sorry…to the both of you."

Elena notices the sadness in Tyler's eyes and realizes just how much he has changed within the last year. He used to be so cocky and arrogant; much like Damon in those categories, but after losing his father and turning into a werewolf, Tyler is trying to be a better man. He is going through life in confusion; just like the rest of them.

Elena is seeing the Tyler she faced when he first turned and was manipulated by Brady and Jewels; the Tyler who came to her family's cabin and held Stefan hostage in the garage. He looks fragile and unsure of himself; resembling Elena in multiple ways.

"You're right," Elena declares. "You bit Damon and he almost died. And now Stefan's gone; probably facing his own kind of torture."

"Elena!" Caroline scolds; she is astonished that her friend would openly admit something like this.

"But it's not your fault Tyler. No one blames you or hates you. You didn't ask to be like this and you can't control it. Please don't apologize for something you have no control over," Elena requests with a small smile. She is being a hypocrite; knowing she should take her own advice, but she can't because she knows that Stefan would be safe if it weren't for her. If she wasn't the doppelganger then Klaus would have never come for her.

"She's here!" Someone yells throughout the bar. "She's coming now!"

Caroline smiles and grabs onto Elena's arm. "Come on. Bonnie has been dying to see you. We both thought you forgot that she was leaving tomorrow morning."

Elena doesn't tell Caroline that she did actually forget. That thanks to Damon, she wouldn't even be at The Grill in the first place.

It doesn't take long for Jeremy to lead Bonnie into The Grill and the surprise evident on her face. Caroline engulfs Bonnie in a hug and leads her over to Elena who is standing with her hands in her jackets pockets.

"Oh my God," Bonnie exclaims with joy. She wraps her arms around Elena and nearly jumps into her arms.

Elena laughs a little at Bonnie's dramatics. "Hey, Bon," Elena greets.

"How are you doing?" Bonnie pulls away and notices Elena's sunken face and tired eyes. "Right," she concludes. "That's a stupid question. I should know you're not doing okay. It must be hard."

"It's fine right now. Tonight is all about you and celebrating your trip for the summer." Elena smiles the best she can and is relieved when no one questions her.

"Okay. But you know I'm here if you want to talk. I've been doing some reading and—" Bonnie is cut off by Damon's clearing of the throat. His eyes narrow menacingly as he watches Bonnie like the killer that he is.

"Let's go get a drink, Bonnie," Damon demands instead of suggests. There is no room for Bonnie to reply as he grips her upper arm and drags her away.

"I will make your brain explode," Bonnie threatens once they are at the bar.

"And I will bite you," Damon retorts as he motions for the bartender to refill his bourbon. "I thought we agreed that you and Blondie wouldn't mention Stefan or supernatural things tonight? Hhmm?"

Bonnie narrows her eyes and crosses her arms defensively. They both know that in a crowded, public place, Bonnie can't touch Damon with magic without exposing herself too. Fear is within her, but she doesn't let it show.

"She's my best friend Damon. She has the right to know that I am going to try to track Stefan tonight with a spell I found." Bonnie raises her chin defiantly, daring Damon to test her.

Damon wants to grip onto her chin before strangling the witch in front of him, but he restrains himself because of one girl. He can see Elena out of the corner of his eye; hear her talking to her brother and apologizing for the hundredth time that night. If Elena wasn't at the bar that night, Damon would surely take a bite out of Bonnie if he saw her alone.

Instead, Damon grabs his glass of bourbon and takes a much needed gulp before slamming it back down onto the counter. This catches Matt's attention; making him walk over to the commotion Damon and Bonnie are causing.

"What's going on guys?" Matt asks; looking between Bonnie and Damon with confusion.

"I had to force her out of the bed today, and it's a miracle that she's here tonight. If you tell her about the spell and it doesn't work, then she's going to break even more. If you mention Stefan anymore I will hurt you." Damon smirks, revealing his pearly white teeth. "I don't care about you. I've tried to kill you multiple times. Hurting you won't mean anything to me. Keep that in mind."

Damon walks away, slipping past kids and people of all ages as the band begins to play in that moment. Matt looks at Bonnie with raised eye brows. "Is it safe to let him near Elena right now?" He obviously doesn't know Damon, and so Matt isn't sure if Damon is a good thing for Elena in her time of need. He is sure that there has to be someone else more capable to take care of her than Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie shrugs weakly. She watches as Damon leans down and whispers something to Elena. It makes her best friend turn completely towards Damon with a small smile on her lips. Bonnie can't believe that out of everyone Elena knows and loves, it's Damon _freaking_ Salvatore that can make her smile again.

* * *

Forty-five minutes have past and Damon's sitting at the bar. Alaric had shown up minutes ago and they are both now nursing a glass of bourbon. Damon knows the pain Alaric is going through. He has been around long enough to lose people that he actually cares about; although the list is a small one.

"It'll get easier," Damon says quietly. His eyes aren't leaving Elena as he watches her dancing with Caroline and Bonnie.

Alaric takes a long sip of his drink before grunting in disapproval. "Just because I helped you from your suicide mission doesn't mean I forgive you in keeping me locked up while the ritual happened." Alaric finishes his drink; letting the liquid burn his throat and welcoming it. He has kinks in his neck from sleeping on the Gilbert couch and his back is starting to tighten up.

Damon shrugs easily, a lazy smirk on his face. A couple of girls pass who Damon recognizes from the dances he has attended the last year. They look him up and down and he winks at them; causing a fit of giggles to escape their mouths as they carry on.

Alaric rolls his eyes as he witnesses Damon flirting with his history students. "You are a creep. I thought Andy was coming tonight anyways?"

Damon turns back to his friend. "She is. In fact, she's coming right this way." Damon whispers to Alaric in a mock voice, "Play it cool man."

Alaric rolls his eyes and looks away as Andy greets Damon with a kiss to the lips. "I am not drunk enough for this," Alaric mutters.

Andy is wearing one of her many scarves, dressed in a black crisp suit since she had just come from the office, and she is showing off her legs by wearing red high heels that match her scarf. Damon's hands are holding both ends of her scarf, pulling her closer so she's standing in between his legs.

"How are you doing Alaric?" Andy asks, a sympathetic look taking over her face. She was friends with Jenna and the news of her death shocked and surprised her. "You don't look so good. How much have you had to drink already?"

Alaric motions for the bartender to fill his cup again, ignoring the distasteful look he is sent. By now, almost all the bartenders at The Grill should expect him and Damon to drink them dry.

"I have updates for you," Andy says to Damon as he nips at her neck playfully. He needs a release of some kind and his _girlfriend_ is standing in between him legs. He can't resist. "Apparently," Andy shrugs Damon's mouth off of her as she continues, "there's been an 'animal' attack two hours south of here. A very gruesome scene with three bodies ripped apart."

"Let me guess," Damon bites out, "All three victims were women."

Andy smirks at how smart Damon is. "Exactly. Do you think this is Stefan? Maybe we found him already."

Damon rolls his eyes, not wanting to talk about Stefan anymore that night. "I'll check it out," Damon says before pulling Andy closer.

* * *

Elena can't believe it, but she is actually having a great time. She can't remember the last time she just danced with her friends without worrying about her life being in danger. Of course there are always the nagging thoughts of Stefan in her mind, but she can accept that she has to be there for her friends when they need her.

Just as Elena is being twirled around by Caroline, she stops dead in her tracks. Her eyes catch onto Damon and Andy at the bar. Her eyes narrow as she takes in the scene before her.

Damon is sitting with Andy standing in between his legs, Alaric is nowhere to be found like he was thirty minutes prior, and Andy's hands are traveling up too high on Damon's legs.

"You're staring," Caroline whispers in a singsong tone. She is right behind Elena as Bonnie goes off dancing with Jeremy who does not move as elegantly as Elena does. "And now it just seems more like jealousy."

Elena rolls her eyes, moving towards their table which happens to be right across the room from Andy and Damon. Elena is hoping the music is too loud for Damon to hear Caroline.

"I heard about the kiss," Caroline admits quietly. She too knows that Damon might be able to hear them.

Elena's face blushes, much to her dismay. She tries to play it off smoothly, but she nearly knocks her drink over in the process. "I am not jealous," Elena mutters. "I love Stefan. I am in love with Stefan. Just because he's gone doesn't mean I'm running off into Damon's arms."

Caroline throws her hands up in surrender. "That's not what I meant. I just meant you guys kissed. _You _and _Damon_ actually kissed. That changes things between two people; especially you two."

"I don't know what you mean," Elena says without making eye contact.

"I mean kissing can cause dynamic changes and I know you and Damon are…close, which by the way, I think is really icky. And I just want you to be careful," Caroline warns. She hugs Elena. "I love you Elena and you're one of my best friends. I just want you to know that even though I don't seem like it, I am a good listener. I'm here for you too."

Elena hugs her back before Caroline dismisses herself. Elena watches as Caroline goes off and starts dancing with Tyler in a platonic way. Elena smiles, knowing that by the end of summer, Caroline and Tyler just might end up together.

She can't help her eyes turn towards Damon and Andy at the bar. She doesn't know what feeling is settling in her stomach, but it makes her angry and nauseous at the same time. Is Caroline right? Is she jealous?

No, Elena shakes her head at the crazy idea. It is just wrong for Damon to be using Andy for blood, sex, and more blood. Compelling people is wrong, and that's not right in Elena's book. She hasn't felt this spark of anger in a while, and she's letting it consume her. The feeling of anger isn't just creeping up on her, but is filling her.

She walks over to the bar, seeing Matt in front of Damon and Andy; placing a soda down in front of Andy and another glass of bourbon in front of Damon. Elena purses her lips as Damon raises his eye brow at her and her weird posture.

"Hey Elena," Andy giggles as she removes her hands from Damon's lap and the immature groping that was going on stops before Elena's eyes.

Elena grabs Damon's glass before he can and takes a large gulp. She isn't one for bourbon, but she loves the smell and she welcomes the burn down her throat.

"Are you okay?" Matt asks.

"Don't stop the groping on my behalf. By all means, keep up the PDA," Elena says bitterly. She sounds like a brat and a child, but she's nearly an adult and letting out anger feels great. Elena had cooped herself up in her room, not allowing herself to feel anything after a couple of days, and so feeling anything at this point is welcomed.

She finishes Damon's drink and slams it down on the counter. The liquid is hitting her hard on an empty stomach. She smiles at Matt and bats her eyes lashes. "Can I have another drink?"

Matt looks at Elena and then Damon and then back at Elena. He starts to move for the bourbon, but Damon hisses.

"If you give her anything I'll rip your throwing arm off, quarterback," Damon warns.

"Damon," Andy scolds lightly. "Be nice. He's just helping Elena."

Elena smiles wickedly at Damon. "Yeah, be nice Damon. We wouldn't want you to do anything stupid, like be groped in public or anything where _anyone_ can see."

Elena smiles sweetly as she stands before Andy and Damon. She bites her bottom lip with a gleam in her eye. "Seriously," Elena insists. "I'm leaving and so don't let me stop you guys from fucking one another."

"What is your problem?" Damon hisses, pushing Andy away and standing. The girl in front of him drives him crazy, and it pulls at his heart as he watches her glare up at him. "And if you want to leave, then I'll go get your jacket and drive you home."

"No," Elena says, "I'd rather walk." She pushes past Damon and turns back around. "Nice seeing you Andy."

Andy looks around with wide eyes. She has always known Elena to be a stubborn, nice girl. And so the girl leaving the bar is someone who she does not know.

"Losing Stefan really has messed with her head," Andy says quietly.

"Don't talk," Damon says to her before quickly grabbing his and Elena's jackets at the table. He throws his on and rushes after the girl leaving the bar.

"Elena," he calls. When no one else is outside, he uses vampire speed to stand in front of her; effectively having her run straight into his chest. "If you don't get into my car right now then I'll throw you over my shoulder and force you."

Elena crosses her arms, pushing her cleavage up even more. She is challenging him, but they both know that she is going to lose this mini battle.

"I don't want to, Damon," Elena hisses.

Damon sighs. "I don't know why you're so upset all of a sudden, but you either tell me the easy way or the hard way. But either way, I will find out why you're in bitch mode right now."

"I don't know!" Elena explodes. She throws her hands up dramatically, and then runs her hand through her hair. "I don't know why I'm mad, but it feels good." She is always able to take her anger out on Damon. He can handle it. They push one another, they always tell one another the truth, and so there is no holding back in their relationship. "I haven't felt anything in a while and then I just got angry and…I don't know," she admits.

Damon's eye brows furrow as he tentatively lifts Elena's chin so she's looking up at him. "You sure went after Andy and I for a reason. Tell me why, Elena," he is practically pleading with her. He needs to know what was going through her head.

Elena sighs, "It bugs me, Damon. Seeing you two like that. I guess it's because Stefan is gone and so is my relationship now," Elena lies. What she really means is _for some reason Andy bugs me when she is touching you higher than your knee_.

She hopes Damon doesn't call her on her lie. They have an open relationship, but she knows that Damon understands when he clicks his tongue once and then nods. "I'm sorry," he says but really he means _I wish it were you touching me now that Stefan's gone_.

"I'm just tired and cranky." _I'm sorry for yelling at you and acting like a child_.

"Okay. Get in my car, Gilbert." _I forgive you_.

It is in their touches, their caresses, and respect for one another that they are able to communicate with one another so perfectly. Their bodies are in sync and soon their fight will be in the past. No matter what is said, no matter what is done, forgiveness is always surrounding Elena and Damon; keeping their relationship together.

* * *

**Review, review, review please and let me know that I'm doing okay please.**


End file.
